Fuera de la Realidad
by Hikari Rykudo
Summary: Tana, una chica normal con el deseo de vivir su sueño, el sueño de todo Otaku, ir al mundo de algun anime, en su caso el mundo Ninja de Naruto. Su madre le bajara de su nube de sueños y le obligara a irce a un Internado, ella no quiere pero de todas formas ira, en el viaje al Internado algo extraño pasa, ella se desmalla y cuando despierta ya no esta mas en el mundo que conoce...
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola, hola!**_

_**Este es mi primer fic, asi que no sean tan duros conmigo… Soy nueva en esto.**_

_**Diclaimer:**__** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad si no que son de Mashashi Kishimoto-Sama.**_

_**Advertencias:**__** En el transcurso de la historia habra groserias y demas, no me hago cargo de nada de lo que digan los personajes.**_

_**Bueno ahora si, mi asco de fic **_**:'D**

Narra Tana.

Sinica.

La palabra normal que describe a mi madre. Es una persona sinica, egoista, hipocrita, una persona que solo piensa en su bien estar, pero que a la vez busca tener la razon.

Vivo en el mundo real, soy una Otaku cualquiera, como los demas, odio mi realidad y quisiera simplemente llegar al mundo anime, el sueño de todo Otaku, pero ella siempre esta para arruinarlo, siempre esta para eso.

Cuando tengo ganas de llorar me encierro en mi cuarto, y no le hablo a nadie, ni para comer bajo. Pero eso no importa.

Es pero que algun dia me venga la oportunidad de escapar de este mundo realista y vivir un mundo de fantacias Un mundo como el de Naruto, pero solo es un sueño y eso siempre sera.

¿Quién soy yo?

¿De verdad les importa…?

Soy Tana Gomzales, soy de argentina, tengo 13 años, soy baja, mido 1,59, soy de cabello largo asta por debajo de mi cola, soy castaña de ojos cafes. No soy de tener mucho pecho pero tampoco temgo poco, los tengo normales, para mi gusto. Soy de piel blanca, suave y delicada, según mi madre. Mi estilo… Que estilo tengo yo… No lo se, soy de usar muchas cosas, pero siempre en tonos oscuros, algunas que otras veces algunos colores pastel.

Odio mi vida y si tuviera valor me cortaria las venas pero… Como ven ni eso tengo, soy solo otro ser insignificante para este mundo y siempre lo sere.

Odio mi vida.

¿Puedo opinar?

¿Puedo ser lo que yo quiera ser cuando sea grande?

¿Puedo ser libre?

Y… ¿Expresarme?

No. Nada de eso, yo soy solo lo que la gente quiere que sea, pero espero que eso algun dia cambie y que alla alguien que me saque de este patetico mundo en el que esoy condenada a vivir y siempre seguir a los demas, sin importar que siempre se una chica normal, te tiene que gustar Justin Bieber, el color rosa y colores negros o femeninos.

A la mierda con eso, a la mierda todo el mundo y a la mierda la realidad.

Quiero vivir en mis sueños y dormir en mi realidad.

Fin de la Narracion.

En una cueva, luminada con algo de luz, dos hombres se encontraban mirando una bola de cristal, es esa bola de cristal se reflejaba una chica de cabello largo, castaño y de ojos cafes. La joven que se reflejaba en la bola se cristal estaba tirada en su cama, sola, mientras que se ahogaba con sus lagrimas.

¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Solo lo que me conviene para completar mi plan.

**La mocosa esa es necesaria.ç**

Por supuesto, ella tiene algo que no sabe que tiene.

¿Por qué la quieres?** Es que acaso ahora eres un viejo verde.**

No… No soy un vuejo verde, respecto a tu pregunta Zetsu… Al paso del tiempo lo sabras.

Bueno… **Puto lider, tanto te cuesta decirnos las cosas en la cara.**

Como digas Zetsu… Como digas —Salio a paso lento de esa cueva, mientras que sus pasos resonaban en todo el lugar, asta que el sonido de sus pies al caminar se fue apagando—.

El hombre bicolor de quedo solo ahí, asta que en peso a desaparecer, mientras atravesaba una pared.

**Bueno fue un prologo de mierda, pero algo es algo.**

**Espero que alguien alla leido esto…**

**No me dejarian algun comentario… ¡Asecto todo tipo de comentario!**

**Ya lo se doy lastima… Bueno nos leemos… Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola, hola!**_

_**Este es mi primer fic, así que no sean tan duros conmigo… Soy nueva en esto.**_

_**Diclaimer:**__** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad si no que son de Mashashi Kishimoto-Sama.**_

_**Advertencias:**__** En el transcurso de la historia habrá groserías y demás, no me hago cargo de nada de lo que digan los personajes.**_

_**Bueno ahora sí, mi asco de fic :**_**'D**

La joven castaña dormía plácidamente en su cama. En la casa no se escuchaba nada… Todo era silencio.

Poco a poco la joven se fue despertando, mientras se flotaba los ojos, tenia pesadez y no quería salir de su cómoda cama, sin embargo hoy era lunes y tenía que prepararse para llegar a tiempo a la clase de gimnasia. Tana odia gimnasia y el hecho de que fuera invierno era peor que tener que aguantar a su hermanito menor.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip _(**N/A:** No me miren así, soy pobre así que los efectos de sonido ¡también!)

La alarma comenzaba a sonar y Tana sin ganas la quería apagar o por lo menos tirar esa jodida alarma al suelo y que se rompiera.

Se fue incorporando con pereza, mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha relajante. Cuando entro al baño en peso a escuchar los gritos de su madre y los de su hermanito menor, no les prestó mucha atención y siguió con lo su yo.

Se desnudo y abrió el agua caliente, se metió lentamente, mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de su madre, hermanito y… ¡Como no suponerlo! Era obvio el por qué tanto es cándalo en una mañana, su hermana mayor estaba de visita.

En la cocina dos mujeres y un niño, desayunaban con alegría, mientras hablaban de cosas, que según ellas era importante.

Te juro que cada día que pasa esta peor —Dijo enojada una señora de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones claro—.

Tampoco es para tanto, mama… Además vos no la que no la deja respirar —Le respondió su hija, una joven mujer de cabello rubio y ojos marrones claro—.

¿¡Como que no es para tanto!? —Grito la castaña mayor enojada—, Vos por qué no vivís con ella.

¡Mama ya basta, ella se comporta así por que vos no te sabes comportar como tal! —Grito alterada la rubia, mientras que veía a su madre sentarse tranquila en la silla—.

Yo me comporto como tal —Aclaro la castaña mayor—, Ustedes siempre tienen algo en contra mío —Se defendió, mientras agarraba un pan tostado y se lo llevaba a la boca—.

No sé ni para que vengo hasta acá —Susurro la rubia, para luego suspirar con pesadez—.

Tana salía de la ducha, en vuelta en una toalla, se dirigió hacia su placar y saco la ropa que se iba a poner, una remera negra de manga corta, un pantalón azul marino ajustado, un par de zapatillas color negro con rojo y su campera roja.

Bien, estoy lista —Se dice a si misma saliendo de su cuarto—.

¡Buenos días Tana! —Saludo su hermanito, mientras que Tana le daba un beso en el cachete y seguía su rumbo—.

"_Ahora sí, yo me voy y no los veo hasta las 17:30 p.m."_ —Pensó la castaña con algo de alivio—.

¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto una voz muy familiar para la joven de ojos cafés—.

Tana se da la vuelta y ve a su hermana mayor—, Voy al colegio… Nos vemos —Grito, mientras se iba corriendo—, _"Lo que me faltaba, por suerte y espero no verlos más_" —Pensó aliviada, por alguna razón no ver los más le aliviaba y se relajaba a la vez—.

Mientras que Tana se alejaba de su casa corriendo, una figura extra de color negro y ojos amarrillos apareció de la nada, mirando como Tana corría y doblaba hacia la esquina derecha.

**Bien, ya encontré el hogar de la mocosa **—Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras miraba todo indiferentemente—, **Aun no se que tiene esa joven de especial… Pero lo voy a averiguar** —Mientras decía eso desaparecía en el suelo y no dejaba rastro de nada—.

Tana corría como nunca antes en su vida, estaba llegando tarde y no quería llegar tarde, cada vez que llegaba tarde el profesor siempre le hacía dar 10 vueltas enteras al patio. Cuando por fin llego a su escuela entro con rapidez y corrió hacia su salón, cuando llego se encontró con una gran sorpresa… No había nadie, tan solo está un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos chocolate.

Llegaste tarde, pero tranquila, el profesor todavía no vino —Le comento, mientras el joven se paraba y salía del salón—, Los demás están en donde siempre —Dijo al pasar al lado de Tana—.

El joven de ojos chocolate se retiro y dejo a Tana sola en el salón.

Narra Tana

Al quedarme sola me dirigí hacia el banco de atrás, me senté del lado de la pared y deje mi mochila a un lado, apoye mi cabeza en la fría mesa y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

**Ammy-1497: **Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber qué te parece interesante.

**Wanda Meyer:**¿De verdad crees eso?

Tranquila no volveré a decir "Mi asco de fic"

Tomare tus consejos en cuenta, los tomare todos ¿Eh? ¬¬

Gracias me has dado muchos animos de seguir y… Lo de Itachi… Pues yo también lo amo… Pero Madara U. sobrepasa a cualquiera *¬*

_**Bueno esto es todo, espero que no se les haga aburrido**_

_**Sayonara y nos leemos jeje. ^_^**_


End file.
